Happy Ending
by aChlollieFan
Summary: She left him. He never moved on. Now she's back to explain herself... Kinda based on the song Happy Ending by Mika. CHLOLLIE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. I don't own any characters either. I wish I owned Lex Luthor though. And Ollie too!**

* * *

He didn't know how he got there, once again losing himself into her. As soon as she had told him that she had come there to apologise, he had more or less fled. A few dollar notes on the counter and he had gotten up, leaving the bar without another glance at her.

He hadn't wanted to hear her label their last night together as another one of her mistakes, hadn't wanted her to apologise for a night he had been aching for. He wouldn't have been able to bear it.

Yet, she had followed him. She had wanted to talk. He had agreed to talk. Back in his hotel room. He had expected her to bolt. Surprisingly, she hadn't.

The ride up the elevator was spent in silence, and when the door dinged open, he hadn't waited for her before stepping out. She had walked a few steps behind him, through the corridors back to his suite.

And then it had happened. He had turned around after closing the door, only to be hit by the realisation that he had allowed himself to get cornered. They were alone, together, in his suite. _Again_.

He would have understood it if images from the other night had filled his head, if he had recalled how they had christened the couch and the bathtub before moving to his bed.

Instead, he was reminded of their first night together, at the Watchtower. Back when they had been younger, back when he hadn't yet fallen so irrevocably for her.

He frowned, jaws clenching at those unwanted memories that kept haunting him. He had wanted to be angry at her. He hadn't wanted to _want_ her. But then he had lifted his eyes, had stared in her green ones. She had been looking at him with the same intensity. He couldn't have pretended not to be affected by her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she had no time to speak before his lips came down crashing on hers. He had expected her to resist him. Instead, he had felt himself stumbling against the door as she pushed her body closer, against his. Her hands had found their way under his shirt, they were pressing deliciously against his chest and he knew that he was losing all control. He pulled away, he needed to breathe.

With her help, he got rid of his shirt. His heart was racing. Her hands kept moving over his skin. Languorously. And her mouth… God, her mouth… With all the nibbling and the teasing, he had a sudden urge to kiss her again. He could no longer think.

His hands found their way to her hair, he angled her head, so he could kiss her, more deeply this time. He bent down, but stopped short, a breath away from her lips and waited for her to kiss him instead. She did and he heard himself moan.

But then, her hand reached for the button of his jeans and suddenly everything felt clearer. He knew where this was going. And he couldn't let it go there. Not again.

He pulled away and tried to tell her to stop. It came out as a needy groan instead.

He tried again. "We need to stop," he said, his hand moving to her shoulders to push her away. She took her hands away, and stepped back.

She was still trying to catch her breath, pupils dilated, lips swollen. So sexily disheveled.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his face in frustration. He walked past her, he needed to put some distance between them.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, trying to keep his voice unfeeling and failing miserably.

"Yeah," she breathed out, but didn't continue. He turned around and looked at her again.

"What are you waiting for, Chloe?"

He tried to ignore the expression of hurt on her face.

"Ollie, I'm... sorry," she finally said.

"What for? My divorce? No, wait, you already apologized for that," he scoffed, remembering how guilty she had felt when he had told her in the throes of their passion that he had never gotten over her.

"Maybe the pity sex, then?" he concluded, voice laced with resentment.

"It wasn't like that," she replied, wishing she could take away the pain she had caused him.

"No, it wasn't," he nodded, agreeing with her, "That's why you disappeared on me in the morning."

She took a step towards him, but when he took a step backwards, she stopped and looked down. She couldn't hold his gaze any longer, not when she knew that she was the cause of the pain she saw in his eyes.

"It was never my intention to hurt you," her voice was soft. She wanted him to believe her.

And he did. He sighed.

He _did_.

She had always been honest with him. She had never expected him to fall in love with her, had never wanted his heart. But it had been too late, she had been too easy to fall for.

When she had told him that she hadn't meant the three words she had uttered, he had felt himself wishing he had never been rescued. He had felt himself wishing that they had allowed him to die in the hands of those Darkseid minions. At least, he would have died happy.

But he had never told her about that. He only accepted it when she proposed a break up. And he didn't stop her when she decided to leave for Gotham.

Maybe he should have. But it was too late to ponder over all that. He was tired. He allowed himself to sit down on the couch, shoulders hunched, head in his hands.

SSSSSSSSSS

She took a few tentative steps towards him. When he said nothing, she sat down next to him.

"Ollie," she called. He ignored her, she'd deserved it. She reached out to touch his back and was grateful when this time he didn't flinch. She traced his skin with her fingers, in such a way she hoped was soothing for him. When he relaxed under her touch, she allowed herself to smile.

It had been selfish to seek him out that first time around. When she had heard about his divorce, she had gone to him, had wanted to offer him a shoulder to lean on, wishing she'd finally get the chance to come clean with him.

Instead, they had ended up in bed, and then once again she had fled in cowardice.

But now, she had another chance. She knew she didn't deserve it, knew that again, it was selfish and cruel, but she needed him to know.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

He lifted his head, and stared at her. He didn't speak immediately, seemingly considering her words.

"When?"

She breathed in. It was now or never.

"When I said I hadn't meant it."

It was vague, but she knew that he'd understood what she was talking about. Yet, when he didn't speak, she felt the need to explain herself.

"I was scared. I was not ready to admit it, then when I realized that I was destroying the best thing that ever happened to me… it was too late; you had moved on," she sighed.

Once again he didn't comment. He just sat there, absorbing her words.

Her explanation sounded lame to her own ears. She forced herself to smile. No wonder he had nothing to say on what she had just told him.

"I should probably go," she said, getting up but he also got up and caught her by the wrist. Gently, he pulled her back down on the couch. She kept her eyes on the floor. She was too ashamed to look at him.

"Don't run away," he only stated. He sat back down, head thrown back against the leather, eyes closed. He stayed like that for a long moment, making Chloe wonder whether he had fallen asleep.

But he eventually spoke.

"I thought I had been clear that I never did."

"What?" she asked, finally daring to look at his face. His opened his eyes and sought hers.

"Move on."

She looked back down, at her hands.

"You married her."

She wanted to take back those words as soon as they had escaped her lips. She sounded jealous. She had no right to be. She looked at him and he gave her a sad smile.

"Because you didn't want me," he replied sincerely. "I've had to live, pretending to have moved on; like life without you made any sense. You know how hard that was for me, Sidekick?"

She felt a lump forming in her throat at his use of her moniker; at him using it in spite of all she had made him go through.

She inhaled, eyes watering.

"Don't you hate me?"

"I don't."

She wished he had at least hesitated before answering.

"You should," she told him.

"I used to wish I could," he was gazing at her lovingly, as if those few years had never happened.

He took her hand in his, threaded their fingers together before saying, "We could have been happy, you know."

"I know," she nodded, choking back a sob. "Do you – will you ever…"

She didn't dare to complete her sentence. She didn't deserve him. She could not ask him to forgive her.

Once again, she tried to get up, but he kept hold on her hand. He pulled her closer to him, and hand moving to her cheek, forced her to look at him.

"Give us another chance, and I'll forgive you."

She didn't reply in words. Instead, she leaned forward and slowly kissed him, before resting her forehead against his.

"I don't deserve you," she said.

"We'll have a lifetime together for you to make it up to me," he replied, smiling.

* * *

**Ok, this is kind of a continuation for 'Another Mistake' because it didn't make much sense as a one-shot... And oh noes, the fic turned out way lamer than what I had planned. Oh well... it's already written now... Sorry for the mistakes... No beta reader :(**

**Here you go, more Emo'n'Pining!Ollie. He's my favourite kind of Ollie... (after InLoveWithChloe!Ollie and GreenArrow!Ollie) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
